Remember RH's Guy Version
by lexie2
Summary: Guy remembers a time long gone.Set around the time of Season 2 Episode 10, Walkabout.


**SUMMARY:** _Guy__ remembers a time long gone._

**AUTHOR**: Lexie aka lillianschild

**RATING: **PG-15

**PAIRING:** Guy/Marian

**A/N:** Guy's memories are set around the time of Season 2 Episode 10, Walkabout.

**REMEMBER**

I remember lying next to you on those white sheets so different from my cold and decadent four-poster covered in expensive linen. I can still see the moonlight filter through the half-drawn curtains of the bare-walled bedroom and illuminate your soft curves, which you'd let me trace with my hands; hands that were eager to love and prove I could treasure something beautiful and help it grow, despite the name and the reputation I'd built as the Sheriff's heartless and evil henchman. I remember I once dreamt I could be that man.

I remember the way your deep emerald eyes shone with mirth when you made fun of me in your room at the castle as you did your best to make me forget there was a fair chance Prince John's men wouldn't let us see the end of it alive. I should have been the one comforting you for I knew you were still grieving your father's death deeply, and instead it was you who gave me the strength to keep on going. I remember you once made me feel deserving of a friend such as you.

I remember how the green of your eyes changed their shade to show you were pissed at me for keeping things from you that I believed you were better off not knowing or for not letting you have your way. I remember the freckles in your darkened pupils and how they sparkled like stars in a clear summer sky as we became one for the first time. I remember holding your gaze then, wishing you'd remember me like that forever, enveloped in your warmth, loving you like only my mother's son was capable of doing. I remember you once made me feel deserving of your love.

I remember the cool summer breeze blowing through the window and touching our slightly feverish skin. I can still feel you tremble in my arms as I spooned you from behind and brought your petite frame close to my body, which yearned to feel your warmth seeping through its pores and reaching the cold and solitary recesses of my battered soul. I remember wanting to stop time forever, wishing I could shelter you from the ugliness of the world and hold you tight and never let go. I remember what it felt like to really love someone for the first time.

I remember your young untainted passion, the way your soft lips and your exploring hands mapped the contours of a body which had been abused by years of physical and spiritual pain. I remember feeling a hundred wounds start to scab and heal the moment your lips grazed the burnt tattoo on my wrist, the reminder of the high treason which had cost me losing you once. I remember stifling a sob when I traced the scar in your belly with loving fingers and feeling the treacherous tears fill my eyes when you sought my mouth and blessed me with your kiss. I remember what it felt like to be finally loved.

I remember feeling shaky and insecure in a bedroom for the first time in my life, afraid of not being able to stop once I set my pent-up emotions free at last, free from the confines of the prison my Gisborne heritage had built around them. I remember your fingers intertwined with mine as you urged me to fill you and the way you looked being lit by the night- a pool of light amidst the dark. I remember wanting to be part of that light, wishing it could engulf me forever as you opened your body like a beautiful flower to me and I slipped into your sweet and tight sheath at last. I remember drowning in you, seeking to mingle our breaths, to merge our essences, to give my mother's child the chance to be the man she'd have been proud to call her son.

I remember the three words that you murmured in my ear as fiery passion consumed me, the words I had always yearned to hear you say. And I remember looking into your eyes as I came undone- the three words I wanted to utter choking me- repeating in a silent mantra: Remember me.

_I remember all the things that were_

_I remember all the things that couldn't have been_

_I remember all of this but it belongs to time's past_

_I remember everything and the feelings that wouldn't last_

_I remember most of all what I wanted to say_

_But it remains to another time_

_A time of a moonlit day_

**THE END**

**A/N:** The excerpt of the poem "Moonlit Day" included at the end of this fic belongs to Matthew Jenkins. Thanks for the inspiration.


End file.
